


Still Human Inside

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting his fate of living for eternity as a vampire, Cloud was happy enough to live in the mountains by himself. Instead, his family just keeps on growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something else to add to the growing list of WIPs I have. If you've been following my tumblr then you've seen how distracted I tend to be.

Angeal led them through the snow, following closely behind a bloodhound stray he’d found in a village 20 miles south of here. He was the only one dressed appropriately for the weather in a thick fur coat. Genesis, right behind him, was determined to get a tan in twenty below temperatures and win his bet with Zack. His sleeveless shirt and shorts fit him to a tee, but he did not appear to be fazed by the wind or current lack of sun. 

Zack and Cloud, as usual, just wore was what most comfortable: jeans and whatever shirts were clean. They marched in a line, more or less. Zack and Genesis occasionally bounced off to whatever animal or rock formation caught their fancy before returning to the line. Cloud stared dully ahead, already bored with this mission, but willing to check out the disturbance with Angeal. 

If he was perfectly honest, he’d seen enough vampires in his lifetime, thank you very much. He’d be a lot happier if the whole lot of them would just vacate his mountains and leave him be. A bit hypocritical of him to think...considering he was the first blood-sucking asshole to climb up here. It also made him the only Master Vampire in a hundred miles, considering he had sired another vampire to haunt the woods up here. If he thought about it a little more, he could call himself the leader of their little group. 

But Cloud never would. He would call himself the oldest, wisest, and strongest of their clan...but never the leader. Mostly because he’d never wanted this in the first place. But that was neither here nor there. There were four vampires living in the mountains, and as far as Cloud was concerned, four was enough. 

Which led to why they were hunting a fifth way up in the caves near Nibelheim. The villagers there claimed to have been attacked by a monster with white hair. Cloud figured it was a dragon until he saw carnage. 

It wasn’t exactly the bloody horror show dragons left behind. In fact, there was no blood to see at all. It still wasn’t pleasant watching people load up their dead neighbor into a cart to be buried. But it wasn’t an animal attack. 

“Newborn,” Cloud had diagnosed a few miles out of the town, “Hungry and out of their mind. As far as he was concerned, that was that. The newborn could starve alone up here or start moving towards warmer more populated areas. 

Angeal, the giant teddy bear that he was, decided they should at least try to find it. 

“What if it attacks someone else?” Angeal said, “We know how to stop it...shouldn’t we at least try?”

“Remind me to make you sleep outside,” Cloud mumbled, as he nearly ran into Angeal’s backside. 

“She’s got something,” Angeal said. Cloud stood up a little straighter, eyeing the dog. Usually she was happy to be hunting something. Whatever she was smelling now had her hackles raised. 

“Let her go,” Cloud said. Genesis and Zack stopped their wrestling and perked up. 

“What if she runs towards it?” Angeal asked. 

“She won’t,” Cloud said, “She’s gonna run home.” Zack fell in behind Cloud as the dog began to back away. 

“Smell it?” Cloud asked. Zack inhaled deeply. 

“Smell what?” Genesis asked. 

“Blood,” Cloud said. 

“I don’t smell anything,” Genesis scoffed. 

“Beneath us?” Zack guessed. 

“Caves,” Cloud confirmed. 

“What are you two talking about?” Genesis asked. Cloud ignored him. Angeal waited for Cloud to tell him what to do. 

“Stay close,” was all Cloud said. Even Genesis gasped a little as Cloud and Zack shot off across the hills. They rushed to keep up, not used to hunting like this. Usually is was leisurely, never too hurried. Both Zack and Cloud were poised and ready, anticipating some sort of a scuffle. 

Angeal smelled it moments before they halted. Metallic and sweet and absolutely sickening. It made his stomach churn and nearly triggered his gag reflex. 

“What is that?” He coughed out. 

“That’s what blood lust smells like,” Cloud said. Angeal covered his mouth and nose, trying to block it out. He had a brief moment where he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t stand the smell...or he  _ loved  _ it. He shook it off. He hated it. 

“He must have just turned for it to be this strong,” Zack said. 

“I don’t know,” Cloud said, “that was a pretty clean kill back in Nibelheim. Usually they spill all over the place. At least...I did...and you did.” Zack and Cloud shared a look. It didn’t seem to be a happy one. 

“Are you two alright?” Cloud asked, “I know the smell brings up memories.”

“I’m fine,” Angeal said, “It smells...nauseating.” 

“I still don’t smell anything,” Genesis said. 

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Cloud said, “They will be a lot stronger than they look. Remember that. Two by two, don’t let them get past you.” Zack walked in step with Cloud. Genesis shrugged at Angeal before they followed. 

The wind howled outside the cave mouth, but otherwise it was silent inside. It made Angeal’s skin prickle. It didn’t feel right in here. Genesis stepped a little closer and Angeal didn’t blame him in the least. Cloud and Zack never slowed, eyes constantly moving, searching for their target. 

He found them first. Genesis had half a second to prepare before the stalagmite next to him lunged. Angeal pushed him aside and took the brunt of the attack. It was enough to knock the air out of him. He got a good look at bright green eyes with a telltale slit pupil before it was gone. 

Cloud had tackled the newborn vampire. The two tumbled across the cave floor until Cloud finally got the upper hand and put their roll to a halt. Cloud’s blue eyes were wild and frantic, pupils narrowed to slits as he bared his teeth at the upstart. Angeal felt his own spine shiver at Cloud’s domineering hiss. One look at Genesis and Zack told him they felt it too. 

The newborn was paralyzed for a moment, but a moment was all they needed. They each took a limb. By the time he had the idea to thrash and fight, the newborn was pinned. Angeal grunted with effort, trying to keep his leg still. 

“He’s not new,” Cloud said, “he’s half dead, he’s starving to death.” 

“He just ate not 12 hours ago,” Zack said. 

“It’s not enough,” Cloud said, “He’s been trying to binge...and all he wants is people.” 

“Can we talk about this later,” Genesis grunted, “after we get him...incapacitated or something!” Cloud straddled the arm he was holding, locking it in place with his knees. With terrifying efficiency he took a knife from his pocket and cut his wrist. Angeal nearly got knocked over when the newborn vampire smelled blood. 

“Eat it nicely or I’ll just wrap it up,” Cloud said sternly, he held it above the vampire’s face for emphasis. Slowly, he seemed to understand. Cloud lowered his arm. He winced when the vampire bit down. 

“I said eat it nice!” Cloud said. The second try went better. The vampire went limp as he fed from Cloud’s arm. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Genesis asked. 

“I fed all of you like this,” Cloud reminded him, “Zack...do you think-”

“I can feed him too,” Zack said cheerfully, “This went  _ way _ better than I thought it would.” 

“We can all feed him if need be,” Angeal said. Genesis didn’t argue. 

“Umm...his legs…” Genesis said, “I think he’s been tied up or something.” Cloud pulled his wrist away, quickly sealing the cut and wrapping it up. The vampire protested until Zack took his place. Cloud leaned over, his eyes narrowing. 

Those bruises on his ankles did not look pleasant, dark blue and still a little swollen despite the cold. Cloud shared another look with Zack, but made no comment. Cloud instead turned to the newborn. He touched his face gently. 

“You’re coming home with us,” he said softly, “No one will hurt you like this again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud nudged the door open with his shoulder, trying not to let anything in the bowl spill out. Zack had given an extra donation, best not to waste it. Cloud frowned at their newest addition.

The poor thing was curled up against the wall watching Cloud’s every move. Still hadn’t put on any of the clothes they had gotten for him, not even the fuzzy sweater Genesis had _guaranteed_ was irresistible. The only reason he wasn’t climbing up the fucking wall was because he could smell what Cloud was carrying.

Cloud couldn’t even be mad at him. His slit pupils were down to narrow slits, still in the middle of a blood frenzy...despite the fact he wasn’t a newborn anymore. Cloud put him at three months minimum. It was hard re-adjusting to life after changing...but three months and still blindly hungry for blood? Cloud tried not to let his eyes stray to the bruisings on his ankles...proof that he’d been chained up. They were getting better now that the silver cuffs were off.

 _I’ll kill him for you,_ Cloud promised him silently.

“Hey buddy,” Cloud said softly, “How are you feeling?” Green eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice, but he stayed still.

“Zack’s going hunting tonight, so he decided to give a little extra,” Cloud said, “It’s fresh.” He put the bowl on the ground between them. Cloud started to turn, when he heard the newbie move. He whipped around, ready for a fight…

He relaxed when he saw the vampire lunge at the bowl, already gulping it down voraciously. A thin, red stream crept out of the corner of his mouth, threatening to blot at his matted silver hair. He set the now empty bowl down, using his fingers to catch every spilled drop. He chest heaved as he picked up the bowl, desperately licking at anything left in the bowl.

Cloud felt a little relieved. Zack, Genesis, and Angeal had their violent moments while they weaned themselves off human blood. Cloud had been tackled more than once since his illustrious career as a vampire began. It wasn’t fun.

He’d expected more…fight. Out of this new one. He just seemed...lost...desperate mostly, but he was lost and didn’t really know himself anymore.

Cloud sank to the ground, crossing his legs as he regarded their new guest. Slit pupils flickered, staring back at Cloud. Cloud dug in his back pocket and found an open pack of bubble gum among the stash Genesis had collected for him. Cloud took out two pieces and held one out.

“Want one?” Cloud asked, “Angeal and Genesis think it tastes like shit, but I like it. I miss eating food sometimes...this is a close second.” The other man stared at him warily.

“If you don’t like it, just spit it out,” Cloud said, “If you do...just chew on it for a few minutes.” With a small tremble, a pale hand reached out. Cloud dropped the gum into the palm. He meticulously opened the wrapper, making sure not to rip it, unconsciously smoothing it out on his jeans. He popped the gum in his mouth and started chewing. The silver-haired vampire sniffed at his piece warily before tentatively putting it in his mouth. He chewed on it awkwardly.

“I won’t pretend I know what’s happened to you,” Cloud said, folding his wrapper very carefully, “And I won’t pretend that you’ll tell me if I ask. That’s your business. But you have to know that Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and I can’t keep feeding you like this. I nearly died trying to wean Zack on my own...you’re consuming almost three as much blood as he was.” Cloud paused to inflate a small pink bubble and let it pop to emphasize his point.

“We won’t let you starve...but we’re going to start bringing you animals now. You don’t have to eat them all...I know they taste disgusting at first...but we want you to try. We’re not going to chain you up. We’re not going to force you to stay here. If you want to go...you can...we just won’t let you, you know, eat the people down the mountain. You’d have to go...somewhere else.” The other vampire had slowed his chewing and was watching Cloud’s hands avidly.

“I’m basically asking you to try,” Cloud said, continuing to fold and shape his gum wrapper, “So...think you can handle that?” Green eyes blinked when they realized they had been asked a question.

Slowly he got a nod. Cloud smiled before blowing another bubble and letting it pop.

* * *

 “Clooouuud,” Genesis whined. Cloud just glared at Genesis over his book. It was just getting interesting too.

“He likes you best,” Genesis said, “just...help me for five minutes!” Cloud sighed and marked his page, grunting far more than necessary as he got up.

It wasn’t exactly a lie. The newborn was still afraid of the others, but seemed to find something non-threatening in Cloud. That was proven further when the silver head perked up as Cloud came into his room.

“You’re going outside, Gen wants to do help with your hair,” Cloud said. Cloud waited for and received the negatory headshake.

“Sunlight won’t hurt you,” Cloud said, “I go outside all the time. Come on, the faster you do this...the faster he stops whining.”

“Hey!” Genesis protested.

Cloud paused just outside the front door, waiting for the newborn to take the step outside.

“Nothing will happen,” Cloud said, holding out his hand. It took a few blinks, but the newborn extended a hand out, jerking back at the feeling of sunlight on his skin, then taking Cloud’s hand.

Nothing happened.

“Told you,” Cloud said dragging him out. The snow had barely started to melt this Spring, but it was a lovely day regardless. Genesis was waiting at the nearby pond, scooping out any remaining pieces of ice. Cloud stopped at the edge and turned to look up at the newborn.

“Jump in,” Cloud said. Several blinks later...no response.

“I know it sounds stupid and crazy,” Cloud said, “But you can’t die of hypothermia so...cold doesn’t really hurt. I mean...you’re walking around in bare feet and your toes aren’t falling off. Just...trust me...it’s super cold...but it feels kinda awesome.” A few more blinks...and then a foot was testing the water carefully. Cloud forced himself not to laugh at the expression on the poor guy’s face: cross between disgust and pure wonder.

“It’s really a lot easier to just jump in,” Cloud said. Knowing full well those five minutes had turned into fifteen, Cloud turned to Genesis.

“Genesis jump in,” Cloud said.

“What?!”

“This was your idea,” Cloud reminded him, “show him.”

* * *

 Cloud endured Genesis’s soppy, pouty tantrum like he did with every other tantrum Genesis threw: He laughed his ass off. Luckily, Genesis was easily distracted by tangled silver tresses as soon as he caught sight of them in the water. He had bought that specialty hair stuff with a purpose.

It was getting the newbie to sit still and let Genesis touch him that was the problem. Cloud decided to hang outside and watch the show and get a few more laughs out of it. Then he took mercy on Genesis.

“Hey,” Cloud said, already rummaging in his back pocket, “if you let Gen touch your hair--and only your hair--I’ll let you sample all the chewing gum I’ve got. Bribery never failed with these guys, and sure enough, the newbie had slowed down with the idea. Genesis treaded water, waiting for his chance.

The newborn paddled over to Cloud. Cloud sat down, not minding the snow in the least and pulled out all the packs Genesis had gotten for him on his last trip.

“Okay, I’ll put it simply: This one is hot, this one is cold, really sweet, sour, cold and sweet, and this one...is an apple pie.” Genesis wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t know how you can chew on that stuff,” he scoffed.

“It reminds me of food okay?” Cloud said, “I _liked_ food.” The newborn’s hand hovered between the strawberry and the mint flavors before going for the mint. Genesis sank under the surface and frowned at what he was seeing.

“This is _bad_ ,” he said as he surfaced, “This is more matted than tangled. I might as well cut it off.”

“Then cut it off,” Cloud said.

“But...it’s pretty,” Genesis said. Cloud rolled his eyes.

“It’s _hair_. All of us are still growing that shit. It will grow back.”

“...Just the ends,” Genesis said, “Unless...do you want less?” The newborn looked at Cloud. Cloud just arched an eyebrow as he chewed on his own piece of gum. He shrugged.

“Do what you want Gen,” Cloud said, “I don’t think he cares.”

“Well he should,” Genesis grumbled, “It would look fantastic if you took better care of it.”

“Hey to each his own,” Cloud said, “How you like the mint flavor?” Cloud kept up a steady, halfway bored banter as he meticulously folded his wrapper once again. Genesis was careful not to tug or make sudden movement as he sawed his way through the terrible mess beneath the water. Cloud arched an eyebrow again when Genesis tossed a giant hairball on the shore.

“Wow,” Cloud said dryly.

“Hard part’s over,” Genesis declared cheerfully, “Now...we’ll wash it. It will look glorious once it’s dry.”

“Let him scrub his head,” Cloud said, “I said you’d only touch his hair.”

“Fair enough.” 

* * *

 

He held the long braid in his hands, feeling over how soft and smooth it felt. He had tried and tested three other flavors of gum before Genesis declared him finished and let him get out of the freezing water. It felt bizarre...but also...quite pleasant to be cold, but not feel cold.

Genesis had finished his makeover by forcing him to wear pants and that sweater...but...once again it was comforting. Soft, pleasant, and warm. He was warm...but he didn’t really _feel_ warm.

It felt odd to feel anything except hunger after…

He pet at his own hair and felt something close to being human for the first time he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of smut in this chapter, just to warn you.

 

“Genesis,” Cloud said, “stop. I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”

“But-”

“I said...enough,” Cloud said, “just let it be.” Genesis looked ready to argue, but one glance from everyone else in the room made him shut his mouth. The newborn shifted uncomfortably from his spot in the corner of the cabin. He knew he was the root cause of the argument. What he didn’t know was why Cloud bothered to stand up for him. Usually he just smirked and watched with mild amusement as Genesis teased and poked at him. 

And then he had found the bird. Actually Angeal had found it, while tending to the dogs. It’s head had somehow gotten wedged in the fence. The newborn had been the one to carefully pull it out and wrap it up. What had Genesis tied in knots was that the newborn wasn’t interested in eating it. 

“It’s easy prey,” Genesis had said, “He’s been here long enough he can start finding his own food.” 

“He doesn’t have to kill it if he doesn’t want to,” Cloud had replied, “Let him have it.” Back and forth, they had gone for the past hour. Genesis sulked and paced. Cloud’s frown deepened. Angeal, usually one to mind the dogs and very little else (newborn vampires included), had started to place himself between Cloud and Genesis, as if anticipating a fight. He jumped when the door burst open. 

“Hello Lovlies!” Zack called to them. He shook snow out of his hair as he pressed a long sloppy kiss to Cloud’s cheek. He leaned in to do the same to Genesis and was shoved off unceremoniously. 

“Don’t,” Angeal said before Zack even got to him. Zack screeched to a halt when he saw the newborn. 

“Look who’s out!” Zack said, “How ya doin’ buddy?” The newborn moved away as Zack approached. Zack stopped himself. 

“Still shy,” Cloud said, “I think he’s nervous about the new friend he made.” 

He slid out of the room, keeping a sharp eye on Genesis, and into the back bedroom he’d claimed for himself. A dull caw greeted him. 

The crow hadn’t moved from the bundle the newborn had wrapped it in. It seemed content to lie there and wait to be nursed back to health. 

“Hey,” the newborn whipped around warily. Angeal stayed near the door. 

“Don’t worry about Genesis,” Angeal said, “He’d never really disobey Cloud...at least...not unless someone else sided with him. He’s got Zack to nag on now, you’re off the hook.” They stared at each other for a long moment. It was really their first real interaction. The newborn vaguely remembered Angeal holding him down during the earlier days, but usually Angeal was a tall figure bending over the dogs and ignoring his presence. 

“How is it doing?” Angeal asked, “I don’t know much about birds but...mind if I take a look? I promise I’m not interested in feeding tonight.” The newborn regarded Angeal a moment longer before moving aside. Angeal nodded over his little bundle, feeling gently at the crow’s neck. 

“I think he’ll be good by morning,” Angeal said, “I can get some food for him.” Another long pause stretched between them. 

“Cloud is right you know,” Angeal said, “It was your choice to save it, and I think it was the right one. Genesis...Genesis likes to stir up controversy...and he’s jealous of all the attention Cloud’s been giving you. It will pass if you give him a chance.” 

The next morning the crow was standing again, cawing rather proudly as if boasting of his swift recovery. Genesis scowled as the newborn and Angeal took it outside to let him hop and fly off, but made no comment. At least...not until they came back to the cabin. 

“I still say it’s a waste of a dinner,” Genesis said. 

“Says the man who can’t bring himself to eat a rabbit,” Angeal noted. 

“Those are at least  _ cute, _ ” Genesis argued. 

* * *

It didn’t take much for Zack to steal all of Cloud’s attention. He’d been gone out hunting, trying to replenish everything he’d donated to the newborn, for three days. Cloud seemed to have missed him quite a bit.

The newborn didn’t know what to make of it. Zack wouldn’t stop touching Cloud’s hair, but Cloud didn’t protest. Instead he leaned into the touch. Cloud kept grabbing at Zack’s hands, twining their fingers together. Zack would pull Cloud closer and laugh when Cloud playfully pulled away. Zack talked about absolutely nothing and Cloud found it endlessly entertaining.

“I love it when you smell like mint,” Zack said to him at least five times. Cloud laughed each time. 

Finally...Zack nuzzled into Cloud’s neck. Cloud whispered something softly into Zack’s ear and received a nod. The two walked off into the night. Genesis pouted after them. 

“That’s just like Zack to steal Cloud off whenever he wants.”

“Gen,” Angeal said, “shut up.” Genesis turned an angry shade of red, but let it go. 

“They don’t get as much alone time as they used to,” Angeal said, “They were lucky to be in love before...well...this happened. Stability and all.” 

“Would have thought they would have gotten bored with it by now,” Genesis sniffed. 

“No, you see unlike the couples in the trashy romance novels you trade our furs for, Cloud and Zack actually talk to each other,” Angeal said, smirking as Genesis turned red again. 

“You…” Genesis fizzled out, “You’ve got me there.” Angeal laughed. Genesis turned back to the newborn. 

“At least Cloud left  _ someone  _ who is actually entertaining before he went to frolick with Zack,” Genesis said. 

“...Sephiroth,” the newborn said softly. The other two went still for a moment. 

“What was that?” Angeal asked. 

“Sephiroth,” he said again. 

“So...you  _ can  _ talk,” Genesis mused. 

* * *

“Do you think they’re being mean to him?” Zack asked.

“Better not be,” Cloud said curling his legs even tighter around Zack’s, “I have no problem making them sleep outside for a few days.” Zack laughed a little, before nuzzling into Cloud’s neck again. 

“You look so pretty in moonlight,” he whispered. 

“You’re being awfully romantic,” Cloud said, baring his neck a little at the attention. 

“So...I take it you’re willing to go a couple more times out here?” Zack asked with a leery grin. Cloud returned it. 

“Willing isn’t quite the word I’d use,” Cloud said, “but sure.” They kissed one more time, Zack turning them a bit. 

“I really love that mint flavor,” Zack said, “tell Gen to get me some next time.”

* * *

 

The newborn sat out in the woods. He was far enough away to escape Genesis’s attention, but close enough to not be running away quite yet. He wasn’t quite sure why he had told Angeal and Genesis his name. Maybe he had decided he was going to stay here, maybe he was just happy to have remembered his name at all. The past was still a red-tinged blur to him and he wasn’t sure the future was going to be much better. He looked up when he heard the familiar caw. He caught the sparkly the crow dropped with reflexes that still terrified him. 

“Looks like you did make a friend.” Sephiroth turned warily towards Zack. He and Cloud were gone most of the night, perhaps just getting back now that it was sunrise. 

“Ange and Gen told Cloud and me the good news,” Zack said, “So...Sephiroth.” It felt odd hearing his name spoken to him. It drug up even fuzzier memories that made him feel sad for some reason. He looked at what he’d caught. A metallic loop, purple paint partially scraped off it. 

“Can I see?” Zack asked. He kept his distance, but bounced on his toes a little, ready to pounce. Sephiroth didn’t know what to make of Zack yet...but he had given the most for Sephiroth to eat during those first days...and Cloud seemed to like him a lot. Following Cloud’s lead, hadn’t gotten him in trouble yet so..

Sephiroth tossed it over. Zack turned it over in his hands. 

“A carabiner,” Zack identified it for him, “someone must have lost it while climbing out here.” He tossed it back. 

“Angeal said you saved him,” Zack said, “so it’s your gift. We’ll have to find some birdseed too.” Zack looked back at the cabin for a moment. 

“Are you doing alright?” Zack asked more quietly, “Genesis and Angeal weren’t bugging you or anything?” Sephiroth shook his head. They’d left him alone after realizing he wouldn’t being saying anything else for the night. Genesis seemed to find a lot more fun in pestering Angeal than he let on. 

“I’ve got a box somewhere you can put your carabiner,” Zack said, “Angeal says he’s got a few dogs ready to sell, so they’re planning another trip. If you want to make a request, we should get back soon.” Sephiroth nodded. He looked out to the woods, how far the seemed to stretch. He could probably walk for weeks and never see another living thing. He’d be perfectly, wonderfully alone. 

He turned back to follow Zack’s cheery tracks in the snow towards home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does what they can to help Sephiroth figure out what he is

Sephiroth tore through the snow once he was noticed. Desperate, he made once final leap for his pray. For a moment he thought he had it. 

The fox darted out of the way at the last second and he face-planted in the snow drift instead. Off in the distance he heard laughter. 

A hand helped pull him up and out, another was helping to dust him off. Sephiroth caught Angeal smacking Zack in the back of the head. Genesis tried giving him a soft smile, but it came off as more of a smirk. Cloud’s expression remained neutral. 

“You have to stop doing that,” Cloud said, “Every time you panic…it makes it harder to catch your target.” Sephiroth knew that, and resisted growling at Cloud.“Do you need a break?” Cloud said, “We have plenty at home to eat, so it doesn’t matter if you catch something or not.” Sephiroth shook his head. 

“I mean it,” Cloud said, “You get worse when you get frustrated. This is just practice. You can walk away…breathe for a bit.” Sephiroth shook his head again. 

“Okay,” Cloud said, breathing in deep, “there’s a rabbit about fifty yards to your left.”

“But I like rabbits,” Genesis said. 

“There’s like 3000 of them out here Gen,” Cloud said. 

“They’re still cute,” Genesis protested. Cloud rolled his eyes. 

“One dead rabbit won’t kill you,” Cloud said, “and it’s just practice. Go on Seph. Try one more time and then we’ll head back.”

Sephiroth walked carefully forward, trying to smell what Cloud had. All he could pick up were the four vampires watching him, the scent he’d been feeding off of for weeks. When he finally picked up the rabbit, it was almost too late. 

Sephiroth panicked again. He shot forward too early. The rabbit, however, didn’t run at first…it froze. Sephiroth realized he could have it…

_But I like rabbits_

He faltered for a moment and the rabbit bound off. Sephiroth shook himself and ran after it, only to trip and fall again. 

He brushed Cloud’s hands off this time, and just followed Angeal and Zack back to the cabin.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t hear what Zack said to Genesis to make him chuckle, but it broke his frayed patience. He snarled at them, leaning forward and bared his teeth.

The sound Cloud made, made his knees buckle. Sephiroth almost fell to the ground. Sephiroth looked towards him, trembling a little. Cloud’s eyes weren’t entirely icy, but they were annoyed. 

“Use your words,” Cloud chastised him, like he would a child, “we all know you know how to speak. I’m all about taking your time, but if it’s causing you to act like this…speak up before you explode like that.” The silence after Cloud’s little speech was deafening. 

“Sorry,” Sephiroth finally breathed out. Cloud’s expression lightened. 

“Don’t tell me,” Cloud said, “tell them.”

“We heard him,” Zack said. 

“And you two…lay off him…or should I tell him how your first attempts at hunting went?” 

“It’s just so much funnier when it isn’t you,” Genesis said. Cloud rolled his eyes and turned back to Sephiroth. 

“Zack hit a tree,” he said, “not just _a_ tree, he hit _8_ trees.” Zack snickered at himself. 

“And twinkle toes there started an avalanche chasing a bird. He was practically a snowball when we dug him out.” Zack let out gales of laughter. 

“Oh gods I forgot about that,” Zack said, wiping away a tear.

“I haven’t,” Genesis grumbled.

* * *

Sephiroth stiffened when he heard the caw above him. Genesis was staring at the crow, but rolled his eyes when he saw Sephiroth staring at him.

“Keep your stupid crow,” Genesis said, “he wouldn’t be much more than a morsel anyway.” Sephiroth relaxed a little. 

“That and I know you let that rabbit go for me…so we’re even,” Genesis said. Sephiroth just laid out the bird seed Angeal gotten for him down in the towns below.

* * *

Sephiroth knew by their expressions that his first catch…wasn’t the best. It had put up a fight and he had almost let it go. That and…

“Well…looks like we gotta do laundry again,” Zack supplied. 

“Did you even eat any of it?” Genesis asked, “Because you look like you’re wearing most of it.”

“It was his first catch,” Cloud scoffed, “It’s not like he’s supposed to do it perfectly.” 

“Can I be done?” Sephiroth asks. 

“For today,” Cloud agreed, “you’re gonna need a bath.” Sephiroth tried to walk slower than the rest of them, but they matched his pace. 

“You did well,” Angeal told him, “It took me a few years not to make a mess of things. Cloud’s the only one I know who can hunt…gracefully.” 

“Only because I’ve done it the most,” Cloud said.

“And you’re a sneaky little-“ Zack started. 

“Please do your flirting elsewhere,” Genesis groaned.

* * *

Cloud woke him up early that morning.

“Do you want to come hunting with me?” he asked. Sephiroth didn’t know what that meant, but nodded anyway. 

“Wear whatever,” Cloud said, “We’ll get back here tomorrow morning…and I’ll be doing the chasing for today.” Sephiroth was a little ashamed to feel relieved. He looked back at the others. 

“I told them last night,” Cloud assured him, “made Angeal and Genesis promise not to kill Zack while I’m gone.” Sephiroth blinked in surprise.

“That’s a joke,” Cloud said, “you take things too seriously sometimes.” Before they stepped out, Cloud offered Sephiroth a stick of gum. Sephiroth took it.

* * *

Zack nudged Genesis when he caught the redhead laying out birdseed on Sephiroth’s usual spot. Genesis just glared at him.

“Don’t breathe a word,” Genesis said, “I still hate fucking birds.” The crow gave it’s usual greeting before swooping down.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t know how long they were walking, but it was a calming trek all the same. It was overcast, but there wasn’t a breath of wind. He didn’t know where they were going, but trusted Cloud to get him there safely.

The sun was high in the sky when Cloud pointed out a strange shapes out under the snow. They spent some time brushing the snow off the benches and out of the fire pit area. 

“This used to be used by hunters,” Cloud said, “they haven’t come up in a few years since the town that was close to here closed up. Some mining town or other. We’ll have it too ourselves.” Cloud showed him where their firewood stash was located. The wood was still dry inside the small rock hollow. 

“This’ll be the last time we come here this winter, so we don’t have to restock,” Cloud said as he got the fire going. They sat there quietly for a moment. Sephiroth watched Cloud poke at the fire. 

“I wanted to talk to you out here,” Cloud said, “It might be a painful conversation…so I didn’t want the others to hear it. I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to.” Sephiroth blinked. Cloud handed over another stick of gum, setting it on the bench between them. 

“Are you doing…okay?” Cloud asked. It had been the most gentle tone Cloud had taken with…anyone, at least as far as Sephiroth had heard. He blinked again. 

“I understand if you don’t want to say words, so you can nod,” Cloud said. Sephiroth did nod then. 

“You are okay?” Cloud asked, trying to be sure. Sephiroth confirmed. 

“The animal blood transition isn’t too terrible?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth shrugged. He could eat it…but what came from humans was just…better. Cloud nodded, seeming to understand.

“Do you…remember anything?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth shook his head. It was all a blood-red blur until Cloud pinned him down in that cave. He remembered some screaming, but wasn’t sure if that was him or not

“Really?” Cloud said, and seemed to think that over. 

“That might be for the best,” Cloud said, “I don’t think becoming a vampire was fun for anyone. It might be a blessing for you that you don’t remember. You were…in pretty bad shape.” 

“Wha…” Sephiroth swallowed before he started again, “What do you know?” Cloud searched his face for a long moment. He must have decided Sephiroth could handle it. 

“You were a few months old,” Cloud said, “and starving to death. Absolutely mad with blood lust and couldn’t get enough. It looked like…you had been chained up. Whatever they had used burned into your skin, but it didn’t scar at least.” 

“Do you…want to know anymore?” Cloud said, “We could…look into it if you wanted.” Sephiroth was quiet for a long time. 

“No,” he said at last. Cloud nodded, stoked the fire again

“Do you want to stay with us?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth found himself nodding almost immediately. Cloud actually smiled at him. 

“Good,” Cloud said, “that’s what I hoped you’d say.”

* * *

 

Watching Cloud hunt was…unbelievable. Deer, moose, and elk seemed to use this are as a place to graze. Cloud gave him more pointers, things the others would have known as basic and boring, but Cloud was more meticulous.

“At your level, you should probably pick on the older ones, or the sick ones, the ones who can’t keep up,” Cloud said, “It takes time to chase more effectively. If another predator can’t get it, you shouldn’t either. Keep that as a meter. I know the others smell better, but you’ll waste energy.” Sephiroth pointed out one he thought he could get, and Cloud nodded. 

“Not today though,” Cloud said, “I’ll supply. I’m getting…that one.” Sephiroth frowned. Cloud pointed at a fully adult male in it’s prime. Cloud grinned at him.

“Wait here,” Cloud said. 

It took mere minutes. Cloud didn’t even seem to sink in the snow, he just flitted out there. The other deer didn’t notice him. His own target didn’t move until it was dead. After he fell…pandemonium broke out as the deer ran for their lives. 

Cloud let them go, he had what he wanted. He waved Sephiroth over. 

It almost looked like a peaceful end for the deer. It probably didn’t even feel it.

“It’s yours,” Cloud said, “I don’t mind sharing.” 

“How?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Years of practice,” Cloud said, “now eat up before it gets cold. I’ll take what’s leftover. I have my pick out here anyway.” 

* * *

They sat by the fire again as the sun set. Sephiroth felt more satisfied than he had in a while. Perhaps that was another reason Cloud brought him here.

“When I was turned,” Cloud said suddenly, “I thought I was a monster.” Sephiroth looked at him, wondering what he was saying. 

“All I could think about was how much I wanted to hurt someone else, drain them entirely and just be done with it, but I couldn’t do it. I almost did a few times, but I didn’t. When Zack finally found me…I almost went insane. I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him and tried to get him to leave me, kill me, anything, but stay with me. But he stayed. Turning him…it was the hardest thing I ever did. I’ll never forget how good…but I stopped.

“This will never be easy,” Cloud said, “It will always be hard, but it will get easier. And if you need help…stopping…we can help you.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded. 

“Ready to head home then?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded and Cloud nudged some snow onto the fire. 


End file.
